The Best part of Believe is lie
by KHStennis01
Summary: AIMEE was the sent from the Leafi council to protect the Leafe knights. She would watch them in secret if necessary she would show herself and only then. In exchange for her help she became the Leafe knight of Metal.
1. Chapter 1

The best part of "Believe" is the "Lie"

By Khstennis01

This is my first Pretear story here are things that I won't do like other people!

Use Japanese words that most people don't know. **Why?** Because I don't know it all to well!

That I'll update, because no one reviewed! **Why? **Duh, that makes me feel bad that is why I at least want 4 reviews each chapter! Not that hard is it?

Each story I will post a quote from a song the first person to get the song right…you get to pick the next song and I might base the story of the song quote I use for it!

_The first challenge is for you to guess the Title and the quote! _

Summary- AIMEE was the sent from the Leafi council to protect the Leafe knights. Sounds silly, the knights would not be told that she was coming to Earth. She would watch them in secret; if necessary she would show herself and only then. In exchange for her help she became the Leafe knight of Metal. She didn't expect to fall in love.

**Aimee**- Means friend and is French

Hair-a golden brown

Eyes-silver; blue

Height- 5'9"

Music-Anything, but Country

Hobbies- Playing the guitar, dancing

Personality- Really Thoughtful, bubbly

Hates- Posers

Click-Punk

Extra info- To change into her Leafe clothes she has her power on a ring on her belly botton. (sort of like Sasame's earing)

Works at- Sasame's station as another voice of the station at a different time.

**KYRIA**

Role- Aimee's best friends

Hair- Dark Black

Eyes- Black

Height- 5'3"

Music-Metal, Punk Rock

Hobbies- Tennis

Personality-very Cold toward new people, has a dry sense of humor, love little kids.

Hates-Posers, anything with the word love in it

Click-Goth/punk

Works- Sasame's station as head supervisor of Aimee's show.

**Sasame-**

You know almost about everything, but last month that his wife died in a car crash with his future Son. (that's right Takako died!)

**Start of the story-**

Quote- _she took me down and said:_

_"boy's like you are overrated_

_so save your breath"_

_loaded words and loaded friends_

_are loaded guns to our heads_

_"We trust that you won't fail us", told the head of the Leafe Council. Aimee nodded, "Your trust is in the right place."_

Aimee sighed as she laid down on her bed that was three years ago. Aimee in those three years was tempted to tell the other knights of her powers during the great battle as everyone calls it. It was lucky that the white pretear had came. She was heart broken when she saw Takako with Sasame, she thought because he was a brother and a co-worker.

Then it was the day that she saw Takako die. She was right there almost hurt her that was the only day that she used her powers to get away from flying piece of metal. Takako was expecting a child, a baby boy in fact. She cried that day, she thought that Sasame saw her with her powers in effect. That is the day we start our story, the day of Takako's Funeral.

"Sasame, come on you need to get up", said Shin as he shoved Sasame.

Sasame coldly got up and got dressed and walked out of the door toward the car, when he that girl something was something familiar with her.

**I'll post more when there are at least 4 reviews if I get more the more longer it will be!**


	2. The wonderful wizard of oz

The best part of Believe is lie

By Khstennis01

_Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny_

_And you can't stop move on even though you try_

_Ain't it strange when your feeling things you shouldn't feel_

_Oh, I wish this could be real_

_Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life_

_And you don't want to face what's wrong or right_

_Ain't it strange how fate can play a part _

_In the story of your heart_

Aimee was dressed in black dress that went to her knee's with a pair of Black Jimmy Cho Pumps. She walked toward the local Church where they were having the funeral at. She hoped that no one would be here to early so she could say good-bye in peace, with no-one asking questions about how she knew Takako.

The Church was a small very old church building that it looked like it had seen better days. Aimee walked up the church steps and found no one inside. She sighed in happiness. "Hey Takako, you must likely didn't know me, but I think if I had the chance I would have gotten to know you. Sasame doesn't have the same look anymore. I forgot, I was there on the day you died, I will keep that promise today, if you must know. I'll tell him after the funeral."

Aimee sat on the last row of the church pews and watch people come in and out. Never once did she see Sasame. Aimee tried to reason with herself before the funeral actually started.

Two boring hours later…

Aimee got up and tried to find Sasame, she looked around and found him shaking peoples hands at the steps of the church. Aimee sat down by the steps and waited for all these people _who really didn't know Takako_ leave. Sasame looked at with a questionable look and sat down next to her, "Let me guess what you think that I'm going to say: "I'm sorry for your loss or nothing. I rather go with nothing right now, but I can't I promised Takako something."

Sasame's eyes went wide, "what did you promise her?" Aimee sighed, "Takako didn't die when the car hit her. She was a wake for a few minutes and I was there trying to her out. She asked me to stop and that she knew that she wasn't going to live for much longer. She said, "Sasame will beat himself up for my death. He needs a friend that doesn't know him at all, to help in though. I want you to do that for me." She to say to you, "Start dating again, Sasame, don't date anyone and get old morning for me. I want you to move on." Sasame eyes started to water, "How do I know your not lying to me?"

Aimee laughed, "I don't lie about thing like that I guess you'll have to believe."

Aimee saw a smile coming from Sasame, "Do you wanna grab some coffee?" Sasame nodded his head 'no'. "Thanks for the offer…huh…I don't think I know your name."

Aimee just laughed, "It looks like I forgot to tell you, huh? It's Aimee by the way."

Sasame got up, "Well Aimee, no thanks, thanks for telling me that, it really helps."

Aimee got up as well, "No problem, hope to see you again." All Aimee got back was, "You too." Aimee rolled her eyes and walked off in the direction of the Awayuki station to start her radio program.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN", yelled Kyria! Aimee smiled and walked into the now pissed off room. "I had a funeral to go to." Kyria smiled, "ya right I bet you went on a date with one of our other voices, like Sasame!" "You and the next genration can think that, but nope, I wouldn't be dressed like this on a **date**."

"Hey everyone I'm Aimee and your listening to 106.1Awayuki. Today I'm going to ask you to call if you have had lost a wife or husband, I want to ask you a few questions after these groups of songs."

((I don't know what is hot in Japan so I'll use some American songs))

Aimee played, "Me vs. the World", by halo Friendlies.

Kyria motioned her head for Aimee to listen, "We have a caller named MIKI, on line 6, she is a widow of 2 years, 27 years old." Aimee nodded and put her headphones back on after the song ended, "Hey Miki, your on the air!" A muffled voice came from the other end that sounded like "Really?"

"Hey Miki, I can't hear you can you speak up?"

"Is that better?"

"Perfect"

Sasame turned on his radio on his car and turned to 106.1.

"Alright today we are talking to people who have lost their spouse or fiancée, Miki right now is tell her story."

"Well, Micah and I started to date about 4 year ago and after two years he asked me to marry him, I of course accepted."

"Miki, how did Micah die?"

"He was killed, in a Car crash."

"Are you still in love with him?"

"I will always be, but that won't make him come back. You have to accept it and move on."

"Are you dating?"

"Actually, yes. It took sometime to get over Micah, but my boyfriend knows and understands and we are taking it slowly."

"Alright thanks Miki, we have to take a break now, but we will be back."

Sasame face went hard as he went into Aimee's office, "Hey Sasame, Aimee is off-air right now do you wanna talk to her", asked Kyria? Sasame nodded stiffly, not wanting to yell at her. Aimee walked into the room, "Hey…Sasame what are you doing here?" "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP GETTING OVER HER", Sasame yelled!

Aimee just laughed, "Do you really thing Sasame that I did this show for you? We have to have these shows planned in advanced, or have you forgotten that since the week you have been on 'sick'." Aimee started to walk away, "I didn't know you could yell like that, great job, I think it great to show your emotions instead of hiding them." Sasame stood there speechless, he didn't know that she was that good at reading him.

Aimee put her head sets back on and sat down in the nearest mic, "Well we are back with are Question of the day is: Do you really get over a Husband or Wife that has died? As you know that Sasame will be back next Monday, so I will be back on my regular show on Monday at 12pm-3pm! We have on the phone a man so lets here what he has to say."

"Hello"

"Hey your on 106.1, did you have a answer to our question?"

"No, you can never someone that you love, but you learn to get over that feeling. You still miss them."

"It sounds like you have dealt with this before, do you care to tell us your story."

"No, I'll tell it, My Wife died at the age of 36 from cancer. She battled it for three years, she tried so hard, but she gave up 6 months after they found it again. It was hard watching her die, but she lived like she wanted."

"Do you think you'll ever marry again."

"Not right now, maybe later."

**An hour later- **

"Thanks for calling, now we have to get to a small break next we will have a traffic update and Nikki will be up next, see you tomorrow!"

"Great job, Aimee, would you like to go do something", asked Kyria?

"Heck yes I do", Aimee jumped up and down, "But I have to get changed first."

Aimee and Kyria walked together to Aimee's apartment.

Aimee changed into a Denim mini skirt with black leggings, with a a black tee underneath a Red tank top, and black ballet shoes.

"Where are we going, Kyria?"

"Where else a Karaoke Restraunt!"

"OH were of to see the Wizard the wonder wizard of oz!"

"You better not sing that at the Karaoke Bar!"

"Oh, wasn't but now I that I think about it…"

"Shit."


	3. Singing & coffee

The best part of believe is the lie!

Khstennis01

S- I know that was out of character, but there are sides of Sasame that people haven't seen…

_I wear a disguise_

_I'm just your average Jane_

_The super doesn't stand for model_

_But that doesn't mean I'm plain_

_If all you see is how I look_

_You miss the superchick within_

_And I christen you Titanic_

_Underestimate and swim_

_I've got the rifle_

_Gonna be myself_

Sasame glared at Himeno and Hayate for making him go to this place. "Cheer up, come on, Sasame", said Himeno! See Sasame wouldn't have minded going **if** he wasn't the third will in the family. It was really easy to explain why, too.

Goh had Mawata, Kei had this girl from work (which they are going to meet), and Hayate had Himeno. See how you would feel like the third wheel.

"So where exactly are we going", asked Mawata trying to not let silence befall them. Himeno and Hayate got this evil glance, "oh right there", She pointed to a local Karaoke bar.

Everyone just Laughed, but Sasame didn't, he hated these places, with a passion.

Everyone found a seat in a long table. Himeno and Mawata went to go find a song.

"So Kei, who is this girl from work", asked Hayate? Kei smiled like he told a lie, "Actually she is from Sasame's work place."

"So who is the guy we are meeting, Kyria," asked Aimee as the walked in the bar?

Kyria's eyes went wide, "A guy."

"I would hope a guy, unless you became a lesbian, which if you are…"

Kyria cut Aimee off, "His name is Kei."

"Mmm, why didn't you tell me that sooner."

"Cause…oh look there his now!"

Kyria and Aimee walked toward the table that the guys were sitting.

Aimee was knocked down by Himeno, "Jeez, your so fat Himeno", laughed Aimee!

Himeno laughed, "Well you're not so easy to push down either!" All the guys looked up like they were thinking, "How do they get away with calling each other Fat and we can't even mention that word to a girl?"

Hayate finally broke the silence, "How do you know each other?"

Both girls smiled weirdly, "Ex-boyfriend issue's", spoke Himeno.

"Himeno, lets go choose a song, shall we."

"We Shall", both Himeno and Aimee grabbed arms and skipped to the Dj.

Hayate, Sasame, and Goh looked at each other weirdly, "Wow they are a lot alike", said Sasame finally.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE WE HAVE OUR FIRST SONG", said the Dj!

"SINGING 'don't cha", is Himeno, Mawata, Kyria, and AIMEE!

The girls step on the stage with there Microphones.

**((( ))) this is everyone but the person who is singing the words at the time**

Their backs are facing the audience and Aimee turns around_,"I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do) _

_Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you _

_And I know you want it (I know you want it) _

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see) _

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be on with me."_

The other girls turn around they 'bust into the Chorus together

_"Dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Dont cha, dont cha _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was fun like me _

_Dont you, dont cha."_

Himeno turns around with Aimee and sings_,"Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) _

_Leave it alone (leave it alone) _

_Cause if it aint love _

_It just aint enough to leave a happy home _

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) _

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair) _

_See, I dont care _

_But I know she aint gon wanna share _

_Hmmmm... "_

Aimee Catches Sasame staring at her, She blushes.

_"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me _

_Don't cha, don't cha, baby _

_Don't cha, alright, sing _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was raw like me _

_Don't you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills) _

_Don't cha"_

Mawata turns around with Aimee and Himeno_, "See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you) _

_I understand (I understand) _

_I'd probably be just as crazy about you _

_If you were my own man _

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) _

_Possibly (possibly) _

_Until then, Oh friend you're secret is safe with me." _

_"Dont you wish your girlfriend was hot like me (oh) _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was a freak like me (like me) _

_Dont cha, dont cha, baby _

_Dont cha, alright, sing _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was raw like me (raw) _

_Dont you wish your girlfriend was fun like me (big thrills) _

_Dont cha, dont cha."_

Everyone off the stage claps, "Great job, Himeno", said Hayate.

Aimee for the first time noticed that Sasame was sitting there watching her.

She smiled at Sasame she noticed that everyone went to choose another song, "Hey Sasame, do you wanna get out of here and go get some coffee?" Sasame laughed, "How'd did you know that I didn't like it here?" Sasame and Aimee walked out of the Bar, "well seeing that you weren't talking very much…" Sasame laughed, "I wonder how long it is going to take for them to notice."

"Let them talk, who knows what they are going to say."

"What coffee shop do you wanna go to?"

Aimee's face went wide then went to a sly grin, "How about the Fanny's?"

"Is there something you're not telling me."

"I'm telling all that you asked me, it isn't my fault that you didn't ask details."


	4. sorry!

Hey everyone this is khs! I know I haven't been updating fast like I said. I didn't mean to break my promise, I just got "grounded" for 3 weeks. For telling the truth, so ya, I said it loud and proud!

So I'll be back in a couple days and with an update.

-I know this can't be a chapter, but I thought I would let you know!


End file.
